Sandy Lane Stables: When The Going Gets Tough
by sazzi8223
Summary: Izzy and Kate have been best friends for five years, then Kate's brother Alex develops feelings for Izzy. With the Hawthorn Show drawing nearer, and a college scout at the show, the going gets tough. Can Izzy please everyone and still be a champion?
1. A Bad Beginning

Kate sprang into Storm Cloud's saddle.

"Come on Izzy!" She called, "Nick's taking us over the cross country course in a minute."

"Coming!" Izzy replied, mounting Midnight and gathering up the reins.

The two friends rode into the stable yard where Nick was waiting for them with the rest of the ride.

"Take your time." He grinned. "Everybody ready?"

He led the ride towards Larkfield Copse, where the jumps were already set up.

Izzy, Kate, Tom and Alex were entered in the Hawthorn Horse Trials at the end of the month.

"Shorten your stirrups and start warming up. Tom, you're up first. Then Alex, Izzy and Kate can go last." Nick commanded.

Tom cantered Chancey towards the first fence and cleared it with ease.

"So, have you applied for a college course yet?" Izzy asked Kate.

Kate shook her head. "Not yet." She admitted. "But I've seen a few courses I'd like to do at Ash Hill Equine College."

Izzy grinned. "That's where I'm going in September. I'm taking the level 3 course."

Before the two of them finished their conversation, it was Izzy's turn to jump.

She urged Midnight on towards the first fence at a canter. The black horse pricked up his ears and lengthened his stride.

He soared over the jump, clearing it easily.

Izzy turned him to the next fence, and they sailed over it.

Jump, clear. Jump, clear.

As the last fence loomed closer, Izzy urged Midnight on.

He was slowly tiring. "Come on my boy." Izzy muttered.

One, two, three. Up and over.

Izzy gave her horse a pat on the neck, and slowed him to a trot as they reached the rest of the ride.

"Excellent time Izzy," Nick smiled, clicking the stopwatch, "ride like that in the Horse Trials and you'll be sure to win."

Izzy beamed with pride. "It was all Midnight." She protested.

"OK Kate, your turn." Nick called.

Kate nudged Storm Cloud forwards. The dappled grey pony took off from her hind legs and leapt over the fence.

Kate relaxed and began to enjoy herself, urging Storm Cloud onwards through the course.

Just as they approached the very last jump, a bird shot out of a tree.

Storm Cloud shied and ran out to the side of the fence.

Kate tried to cling on, but she fell and hit the ground with a thud, knocking all the air out of her.

Storm Cloud cantered on and leapt over the fence, terrified.

All Kate could do was lay there, gasping for breath.

Everyone looked up, startled when Storm Cloud cantered through the trees on her own.

Izzy's eyes widened. Without thinking, she nudged Midnight's sides and cantered through the trees.

Alex did the same with Puzzle. The coloured mare responded obidiently.

"Alex, Izzy! Come back!" Nick called after them, as he made a grab for Storm Cloud's reins.

"My sister is in there!" Alex returned as he cantered after Izzy.

The two of them found Kate laying crumpled by the final fence.

Izzy and Alex dismounted and jogged to where Kate lay.

"Kate? Are You OK? Say something!" Izzy pleaded.

"Is Storm Cloud alright?" Kate murmered.

Izzy and Alex laughed. Typical Kate.

"She's fine. A little startled, but fine." Alex said, helping his sister to stand up.

"Are you OK to walk?" He asked.

Kate nodded, but stumbled after a few paces. Izzy winced.

"Here, I'll give you a leg-up and you can ride Midnight back to the ride. She offered.

Kate shook her head. "Midnight is too tall, even with a leg-up I would have trouble. But thanks anyway."

"What about Puzzle?" Alex offered.

Kate was about to argue, but stopped herself. She couldn't walk, for the pain in her leg was so excruiciating.

She nodded. "Thanks Alex."

Kate turned to face Puzzle's saddle as Alex and Izzy helped her into the saddle. Alex caught Izzy's eye and grinned broadly at her.

Kate shut her eyes tightly with pain as she sat astride Puzzle's back.

"You'll have to make do without stirrups." Alex told her, leading his pony out of the trees.

Izzy mounted Midnight and rode after them.

As the three of them emerged from the trees, Sarah had turned up with the Land Rover.

"I called Sarah at the cottage and asked her to bring the Land Rover, in case you were hurt." Nick explained.

Alex helped Kate down from Puzzle's back, and she limped towards the vehicle and leaned on it.

"Let's get you back to the yard." Sarah said, helping Kate into the Land Rover.

They drove back to Sandy Lane, as the others looked on.

"Well. There's nothing else for it but to go back to the yard." Nick said quietly to the ride.

He nudged Feather onwards, and led Storm Cloud by the reins.

The riders all turned and headed for home.

"I hope Kate will be alright." Izzy murmered to Alex.

He nodded in agreement. "Me too. Hawthorn is less than a month away."


	2. Strange Behaviour

Unfortunately for Kate, the doctor had examined her leg and told her to rest for a couple of weeks.

With a heavy heart, she lay in bed, watching the television.

To her, Hawthorn was no longer something to look forward to.

As she blinked back tears, she pulled the cover over her neck to keep herself warm.

"It's bad news I'm afraid, everyone." Nick said, as soon as all the regulars were gathered in the tack room.

"Kate's mother called. She won't be riding for a couple of weeks."

Izzy's heart sank. She had been looking forward to watching Kate ride at Hawthorn.

Not only that, but now she had nobody to ride with.

Seeing her disappointment, Jess Adams turned to face Izzy.

"Look Izzy, you can ride with Rosie and me whenever you like." She smiled.

Izzy's face lit up. "You really mean it?"

Jess nodded. "Rosie won't mind at all. Will you Rosie?"

Her best friend turned around. "Of course not. Come and ride with us."

"Thanks." Izzy grinned.

Just at that moment, Alex came hurtling into the yard.

"There you are, Izzy! Kate says I'm to give you a message." he called.

Izzy spun round, and Alex whispered something in her ear.

"Really? She said that?" Izzy replied.

Alex nodded, and put a finger to his lips, signalling to Izzy to keep quiet.

Izzy ignored this.

"Oh but Alex, she'll hurt herself even more!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"What's this?" Rosie asked, looking Alex in the eye.

He sighed but spoke anyway.

"Kate asked me to tell Izzy that she will be back tomorrow to ride Storm Cloud and practice for Hawthorn."

Rosie shook her head in disbelief. "But like Izzy said, she'll hurt herself even more."

"I know. I tried to tell her." He turned to Izzy. "Perhaps she will listen to you? Come over after your hack this afternoon."

Before Izzy could reply, Alex dashed back towards his bike and sped off out of the yard, and down Sandy Lane.

It was a while before anyone spoke.

"Well," Tom sighed, confused by his best friend's behaviour. "Let's get back to work everyone. These horses won't muck themselves out."

At one O'clock, the regulars were all ready for their hack to the beach.

Sarah rode Whispering Silver, leading the others towards the beach.

They reached the sand at last.

"Alright everyone, we're going to have a gallop. Stay behind me, and don't overtake anyone else." Sarah instructed.

She urged Whisp into a gallop, and the grey mare obeyed immediately.

One by one, the others galloped onwards.

First Charlie on Napoleon, then Tom with Chancey, Jess and Skylark, Rosie and Pepper, and finally Izzy riding Midnight.

Midnight was a dream to gallop. His smooth, fluid movement meant that Izzy could relax and take in her surroundings.

She thought about her friend. Poor Kate.

Then she thought about what Alex had said... Surely Kate wouldn't knowingly endanger herself or a horse if she was injured?

She had known Kate for five years now, since they were both 11 years old.

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, and continued to gallop behind the others.

As they all slowed to a canter, trot, and finally a walk, Izzy patted Midnight's neck.

"Good boy." She breathed, and they all wound their way back to the yard.

Once Midnight had been untacked, rubbed down and had his rug put on, Izzy hurried to the tack room, where Jess and Rosie were putting tack away.

"Could you tell Nick that I've gone to see Kate please?" She asked.

"Of course. We'll see you tomorrow Izzy." The two of them replied.

Izzy shot them a look of thanks, and dashed to her bicycle.

As she pedalled out of Sandy Lane and into Colcott, it suddenly dawned on her...

Kate would _never _ride when she was injured.

Turning into the driveway at Kate and Alex's house, she climbed off her bike and propped it against the garage as always, and rang the doorbell.

Moments later, Alex answered the door.

"Hi, I've come to see Kate..." Izzy began.

Alex smiled at her, "Yes, come in. I've been expecting you."...


	3. The Kiss

Izzy looked confused.

"Don't you mean Kate has been expecting me?"

"Yes, well, Kate is asleep at the moment." Alex stammered. "But come in, I'll put the kettle on."

Izzy stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Erm, I'm not really thirsty, thankyou." She replied, sheepishly.

Izzy could hear noise upstairs. it sounded like a television.

"Look, Alex-"

Before Izzy could finish, Alex turned to her and kissed her. Unable to believe what was going on, Izzy stuggled free.

"Alex! What are you doing?" She hissed. "I came to tell Kate not to ride tomorrow!"

"I know it's a bit unexpected, but I really like you." Alex blurted out, "Kate isn't really going to ride tomorrow. I wanted you to come round so I could tell you face to face."

He moved forward to kiss her again.

"Look, you're my best friend's brother! I can't do this...I won't!" Izzy protested.

Alex kissed her again, softly. This time, Izzy stayed still.

A shuffling noise upstairs made them pull apart.

Kate stood at the top of the stairs, one leg in bandages, looking straight at them.

Izzy stared back awkwardly. "Kate, I swear it's not how it looks." She began.

But Kate had turned away, sadly.

"Just go Izzy." She whispered.

Izzy made a run for the stairs, but Kate turned and glared at her.

"I said _go!" _Kate hobbled back to her room, "This is it, Izzy Paterson!" She called over her shoulder.

"You've crossed the line this time."

Tom whistled.

"Well. Alex never told me this, that's for sure." He looked a little upset, "And to _lie _to you! What was he thinking?"

It was Saturday morning, and he and Izzy sat alone in the hay barn, discussing what had happened the afternoon before.

"Oh Tom, everything has gone horribly wrong." Izzy cried.

Tom rubbed her shoulder soothingly. He was by far the easiest boy at Sandy Lane to talk to. He was trustworthy and very loyal.

That was why Rosie secretly fancied him!

"I can't believe Alex didn't tell me." He repeated. "But never mind that, what exactly did Kate say?"

Izzy wiped her eyes, her mascara smudged on her sleeve.

"Well," She began, "Kate told me to go, and that I've crossed the line this time. But it wasn't my idea, Tom, I swear!"

Tom put his arm around Izzy. "I know, I do believe you Izzy. I just can't understand why Alex would do that."

He thought to himself. He knew that Izzy definately wasn't a liar. Especially when it came to her own best friend's brother!

That is when he decided that he would go round there this afternoon and talk to Alex and Kate himself.

"Izzy, I want you to promise me that you won't get upset. I'll go over there this afternoon and talk to them." Tom said in a hushed voice.

"Rosie and Jess will look after you."

Izzy smiled. "Thanks Tom, you've been a great help. I just hope everything will turn out OK in the end."

Tom returned the smile, "It will Izzy." He replied, "I promise you."

Izzy felt a bit happier after spending an hour riding Midnight, joined by Jess on Skylark, and Rosie on Pepper.

"So what did Tom say?" Jess asked, perfecting a serpentine on Skylark.

"He said that he would go over to Kate's house and talk to her and Alex for me." Izzy replied.

"Tom's so lovely isn't he?" Rosie grinned.

Jess and Izzy stared at her.

"What?" Rosie giggled. Her cover had been blown, there was no denying it now!

"I know you, Rosie Edwards! You can't pull the wool over my eyes." Jess laughed. "I know that you like Tom."

"Is it that obvious?" Rosie blushed.

Jess nodded. "Fortunately for you, he likes you back!" She grinned. "I spoke to him earlier today before Izzy arrived."

Rosie beamed with pride, "Does that mean I have a chance?" She asked.

Jess grinned again, knowingly. "You most certainly do!"

Izzy laughed along with Jess and Rosie, but deep down she felt strange. That she should be laughing along with Kate.

"Izzy, it will be fine, trust me. Tom is a miracle worker!" Rosie said, seeing Izzy's clouded expression.

"You're right," Izzy answered. "I'm just hoping that Kate will listen. You know how stubborn she is!"

The three of them carried on with their dressage practice, but at the back of her mind, Izzy was thinking:

'Please Tom! Please talk some sense into Kate.'


	4. Patching Up

Later that evening, Izzy's mobile phone rang whilst she was watching televison.

Izzy looked at the screen. It was Kate. She slid the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Izzy. It's Kate."

"I know. How's the leg?"

"Oh, it's getting better actually." Kate answered off-handedly. "Tom came to see me earlier."

Izzy's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh?"

"Yes, he told me that you were upset about yesterday. You never wanted Alex to kiss you."

Izzy swallowed. "It's true Kate. I told him, I really did-"

"I know Izzy, I know. I thought it seemed a bit out of character after you had left. Alex was beaming from ear to ear, and there you were looking like you had been slapped across the face!"

Izzy laughed at Kate's words.

"You could say that." She replied.

Kate laughed too, "Oh Izzy I'm sorry for shouting at you. It just looked weird from where I was standing. You, my brother, kissing..."

Izzy laughed again. "I know what you mean. I knew it wasn't right, because he's your brother, and I wasn't ready..."

"Izzy-" Kate stopped her friend before she could continue. "There's something Alex would like me to tell you. And I have no problem with this."

Heart beating double-time, Izzy swallowed again. "What is it Kate?"

There was a short silence.

"Izzy...My brother really likes you, and wants you to be his girlfriend."

* * * * * * * * *

"W-w-what?"

"Alex likes you. Izzy, I wouldn't trust another girl more than you to be his girlfriend." Kate continued.

"Alex lied to me...He told me that you were going to ride today! That's why I turned up at your house. He asked me to talk some sense into you."

"Yes I know, Izzy. That's how much he likes you!"

"Kate, come on...Hawthorn is two and a half weeks away. We have more important things to think about." Izzy replied, sensibly.

"There's going to be a college scout there, too." she finished.

Kate went quiet for a moment.

"Then there is no way I'm going to miss this show!" She answered, determinedly. "Not tomorrow, but I'll be back at Sandy Lane on Friday. Just you see!"

"Kate, look-" But it was too late, Kate had put the phone down.

Izzy sighed and flopped back on to her bed. She turned and looked at a photo of Midnight next to her bed.

"I don't know, Midnight." She sighed again. "Once Kate makes her mind up, there will be no changing it!"

With that, Izzy got to her feet and padded downstairs for dinner.

Sandy Lane buzzed with activity as Izzy finished mucking out Midnight's stable.

"Now, you be a good boy." She smiled, kissing her horse on the forehead.

She left the stable, and glimpsed Alex cycling into the yard.

He caught her eye and grinned.

Izzy turned away and hurried to the outdoor school.

To her surprise, Tom and Rosie had their horses stood right next to each other, and the two of them were locked in an embrace.

"Put each other down, you two!" Izzy teased.

Rosie flushed bright red as she and Tom pulled apart.

"Oh, we didn't see you there, Izzy." She replied, sheepishly.

Izzy smiled. "Its OK Rosie, I forgive you, but I'm not sure about Pepper and Chancey."

Chancey stood with one rear hoof resting lazily on the sand.

"Chancey just looks bored. No difference there." Tom laughed, patting his horse's mane.

"Listen Tom, thankyou for talking to Kate for me." Izzy said.

"Oh good, she called you then? She said she would." Tom turned to Rosie and kissed her softly on the lips, smiling. "Come on, let's get on with this dressage practice."

Izzy was soon joined by Jess at the fence.

"Its sickening, isnt't it?" Jess laughed, "The two lovebirds practising their dressage together, while the best friend stands at the side."

Izzy laughed too. "Chancey's going really well though. I never imagined that he would maker a dressage horse."

"None of us did. But Tom's done a fantastic job training him." Jess replied. "So have you and Kate sorted things out yet?"

Izzy nodded. "She rang me last night actually. Apparently Alex wants me to go out with him."

Jess grimaced. "Oh no, and what did you say?"

Izzy went pink, but Jess didn't notice. "I didn't want to upset Kate. It wouldn't be right. My best friend's brother..."

"I get what you mean." Jess answered. "I'd never go out with either of Rosie's brothers."

Izzy gave Rosie a funny look. "They're both younger than you anyway." She giggled

"Which adds to the gross-ness of it." Jess grinned. She paused. "As seeing as Lovebirds 'R' Us have already ridden without us, why dont you and I take Midnight and Skylark for a hack?"

"Yes please. I need to practice the cross-country course aswell, if you don't mind joining me? Bit of fun." Izzy answered, making her way to the tack room.

Jess walked beside her, "It would be my pleasure." She joked, linking arms with Izzy.


	5. Alex's Attempt

Friday finally dawned.

Izzy awoke early, then she realised what day it was. Panic rose in her throat.

She dressed and bolted downstairs. She grabbed a roll from the kitchen worktop and threw her bag on her back.

In no time at all, Izzy was speeding down to Sandy Lane.

Sure enough, when she arrived, Kate was trotting Storm Cloud around the outdoor school.

Izzy glanced at Kate's injured leg. It looked as though she wasn't wearing the bandages anymore.

"Kate!" Izzy cried.

Kate glanced at Izzy from Storm Cloud's back.

Grinning broadly, she called in reply; "Told you!"

Izzy shook her head. "You shouldn't be riding with an injured leg."

"I'm fine, honestly." Kate answered, nudging Stormy into a canter and perfecting a 20 metre circle.

Izzy couldn't bear to keep watching, in case her friend caused any further injury.

She spun round and found herself face to face with Alex.

He smiled awkwardly. "Up for another kiss then, Izzy?" He laughed nervously.

Izzy shook her head in disbelief. "Alex! No!"

She hurried towards the tack room, and read the list of horses and riders.

Alex appeared in the doorway behind her. Snaking an arm around her waist, he kissed her softly on the hair.

"Alex, please!" Izzy cried in despair, "I can't do this. You're my best friend's brother."

"That's why I need to talk to you." Alex replied, "I feel like we could really make this work. Kate doesn't mind. I swear."

Izzy sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's not that Alex. I just couldn't bear it if I came to spend time with Kate and ended up spending time with you instead. Kate would feel left out."

Noticing that Alex was on the very same ride with her that day, she sighed again and turned to leave the tack room.

Alex grabbed her arm.

"Izzy...Please?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes. Why couldn't she see that he really wanted this?

"You lied to me Alex." Her voice was barely a whisper. She took a couple of steps back and walked back out into the yard.

Alex lowered his head and his heart felt heavy.

Kate dismounted and hobbled over to the gate to put Storm Cloud away until her next lesson that afternoon.

"Well, I blew it."

Kate looked up to see Alex standing forlornly by the fence.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked him.

"I blew my chances with Izzy." He sighed sadly. "She told me that she would feel terrible if you felt left out, and reminded me that I lied to her. I never meant to."

Kate patted her brother's shoulder.

"She'll come round. This is Izzy, remember? The girl who, five years ago, lied to keep Midnight. She fought for what she loved, and you will have to do the same."

"Kate. What if you _do _feel left out? Or what if you and Izzy break friends? How awkward would that be?" Alex returned.

Kate laughed and flicked a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. "That will never happen Alex." She paused, thinking. "And I'll bet you any money that she likes you back. I'll soon find out!"

"Hi Kate, how's the leg?" Izzy asked as her friend ambled towards where she was picking out Midnight's hooves.

"A lot better, actually." Kate answered. "I hear things didn't go according to plan. Well, Alex's plan anyway." She grinned.

"Kate, look. I'm not sure about this you know. Hawthorn is a matter of days away, and to be honest I'd hate to lose you as a friend."

"You wouldn't." Kate answered, stroking Midnight's sleek, black nose. "We've been through a lot, you and me."

Izzy smiled.

"Thanks Kate. But honestly, I don't think it will work."

Defeated, Kate walked away. She approached Puzzle's stable and called over the half-door.

"She won't budge."

Alex's head bobbed up and he laid his head on his arms. "There's only one thing for it. I'll have to win her heart. At Hawthorn!"


End file.
